marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Reilly (HAU)
History Early Life Benjamin Malcolm Reilly and Peter Joseph reilly were born to Richard Reilly and Mary Reilly. The twins were born with extraordinary extra abilities, which Richard eagerly tested. During this period, he contructed a clone of them to conduct experiments on. Peter and Benjamin did everything together, though they were very different. Peter was introverted and intelligent while Ben was loud and outgoing. However, when they were 12, the Reilly's abruptly went on the run. They were eventually discovered by Stark Industries, who killed Mary and Richard and kidnapped Peter and Ben. Tony Stark chose Ben as his test subject, and sent Peter off to two of his scientists (Ben and May Parker) with falsified memories. Ben, meanwhile was kept by Tony for his own experiments. Project: Scarlet As Project: Scarlet; Benjamin was 'raised' by Tony. Unfortunately, that meant being submitted to extensive brainwashing and exhausting physical trials. Tony wiped Ben's memories so that he believed himself to have been recsued form an abusive family by Tony. In the daytime, he was a studious and obedient son, at night he terrorized the enemies of Starktech. Arachnid When Peter Parker/ Arachnid discovered his memories had been falsified, Stark sent a disguised Ben to mislead him to Oscorp, a rival whose activities were equally questionable. He turned up from time to time to "assist" him for Stark's own purposes, until he was unmasked by Peter. Ben was initially thought to be a clone, though soon Peter discovered the truth. Stark commanded Ben to kill the Arachnid then, but he resisted his father and allowed his friend/brother to flee. Discovering this, Stark had him shipped to Oscorp, where he was subjected to even more damaging procedures completely losing his free will. Freedom Peter, with the help of his Spider-Friends, defeated a rmapaging Scarlet whom they freed from his captors. Ben now had a free will- but all the meories of the atrocities he committed. Ben enrolled with Peter at ESU, where he struggled to find himself after years pf being controlled by others. He assisted Arachnid as his new partner, Webber. Webber found himself harboring a strong attraction for Daniel Rand, which he accidentally exposed while drunk. Though initially rejected due to Warrior's unrequited crush on the straight Luke Cage, Danny gradally decided to give Ben a chance. Helping Around Ben and Danny accepted a position on the budding team Force Works, where Ben met his clone, Jessica Drew. Personality Ben find shimself a little confused due to his brainwashing by Stark, but has found himself to be quiet and brooding most of the time. Around friends he opens up and can be loud and outgoing. Powers and Abilities Ben posseses a few of the same powers as Peter: *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility However, rather than possesing minor precognitive/telepathic abilities and webbing like his brother, Ben was born with a different power. *Venom stings/Tactile Telekinisis While Ben has access to web-shooters which mimic his brother's natural abilities, he des not ordinarily use them. Category:HAU Category:Males Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Poison Secretion Category:Telekinesis